what do you think?
by Titanflame
Summary: Drake and Jenny joined at the team but what do the other members think about them? (one-shot)


_**What do you think?**_

 **After "pups and the legends" Drake and Jenny are finally back as main characters. I don't own Paw Patrol. I hope you enjoy it and please Rewiev.**

 **What think the others members of the Paw Patrol on Drake and Jenny? Let's find out.**

 _ **Ryder**_

"Honestly, I did not expect to have the wolves on my team, especially the daughter of my first pup: Jenny is very determined and brave just like her mother, Lydia, sometimes I miss her. I don't know what happened to her, they prefer not to talk about it and they are right. Since Drake and Jenny joined the team things are much better though often Drake is on a mission when he disobeys my orders, but it is typical of the wolves. I hope that one day there will be new arrivals and that our family will widen even more. "

 _ **Marshall**_

"The fact that Drake lives with my fiancee does not scare me, but last night I had an ugly nightmare: Everest with Drake betrayed me just because I'm clumsy and stupid. I understand that we're engaged for a short time but I know that she would never do such a thing, in the past I have heard that wolves are wild creatures and bad but when I met Drake and his sister I stopped believing in these words, what I think of them is that they are the best friends I could ever happen and it is only thanks to them that I had the courage to say Everest how much I love her. "

 _ **Rubble**_

"Drake and Jenny have lived in the forest and will also be very athletic, but I and they are not very different. I discovered that Jenny really like to dig and often do we race who digs better and not to brag but ... are a great digger, while Drake loves snowboarding and skateboarding, and there's a lot of rivalry between us. It's very fun to play with them and also because Jenny always makes jokes with her brother and chase each other while we can only laugh. "

 _ **Chase**_

"I don't know, have new friends is very nice but having wolves living with you seems a bit dangerous, Skye always says me to not worry, that Drake and Jenny aren't evil and they will not do any harm to anyone, honestly I don't deserve of wolves, they are bad ...maybe she have right, but I am a police pup and it's my job to protect my friends."

 _ **Rocky**_

"Drake is a great friend and I think Chase should not think badly of he and his sister. I still remember when Marshall and I had been attacked by a wolf, if he had not arrived in time I would have died, the wounds he thought Linda, my girlfriend and I owe it all to both. Jenny she is a good slayer: she is agile, fast and strong, and I think that my best friend Zuma has a crush on her. "

 _ **Zuma**_

"Is twue I have a cwush on Jenny but I can't wesist at hew look and hew beautiful pink eyes especially when she blushes and smile, I'd love to tell hew how I feel about hew, but I'm ashamed, I'm afwaid that she make fun of me, I have this stupid speech impediment. I don't want to think badly of her but the fact is that I had bad expewiences with othew giwls. "

 _ **Skye**_

"Jenny and I are good friends: Always go out shopping with Katie and taught her to play pup pup boogie and I must say: she is getting better, I remember that one day we had fun to painting our nails and she decided to do a joke to her brother and painted his tail and no one had noticed it, I had tears in my eyes from laughter. Jenny is very hyperactive, Drake is a bit 'more quiet but when he plays with the boys, anyone stop him, I think Chase does not know very well Jenny and Drake, I can say: Don't judge a wolf from his fur."

 _ **Everest**_

"With them not get bored, Drake and Jenny have a great bond and it's really nice to see them play and get along, I never had a brother or a sister but I know it is the most beautiful thing that can ever happen . Drake is my best friend, he knows all about plants and trees and in summer we collect delicious berries and in winter we love to do snowboard descents, he still doesn't know it but I'm training him for the new international snowboarding competition. "

 _ **Tracker**_

"Ryder told me that new pups had join at the team, I can't wait to meet this new friends and show them the jungle"

 _ **Linda**_

"It's just thanks at Drake and Jenny if I have found my true home, those pups are fantastics and every time I see them play together, it reminds me a lot of me and my brother Marcus, he sacrificed his life to save me and I decided to become nurse, I do not want other people or pups suffer like I have suffered."

 **So tell me what do you think if you like it.**

 **P.S:**

 **T.F is out, see you soon.**


End file.
